I Know You Know I Got Your Heart Thumping
by ShisouEimin
Summary: Logan really likes listening to James' heart. Written for a friend on LJ. :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**I Know You Know I Got Your Heart Thumping-**

James arched an eyebrow when Logan showed up with the stethoscope, "Are we going to play doctor?" he asked, lips stretched wide in a grin. They had been lying on his bed, making out and they had gotten to the point where their shirts had come off and James was pretty sure he was about to get laid when Logan had pulled away saying he wanted to get something. It had been a little frustrating but James had still let his boyfriend squirm out of his grasp and disappear out of the room. Logan had come back a few minutes later with the stethoscope in his hand and a nervous look on his face.

Logan flushed a deep red, "No! I just-I just want to listen to your heart," he said, tripping over his words a bit from nerves. He swallowed thickly, clutching the stethoscope in his hands to his chest as he slowly walked towards the bed again.

James grinned, amused at Logan's apparent embarrassment. But he didn't say anything else because he was curious as to why Logan wanted to listen to his heart. And he knew that if he teased too much Logan would shy away and as adorable as it was, he hated when Logan wasn't comfortable around him.

So, he just sat there quietly in the middle of the bed, legs stretched out in front of him and smiled as Logan climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees next to him. Logan smiled back, a nervous tilt to his lips and cleared his throat as he placed the eartips of the stethoscope into his ears. He placed one hand on James' bare shoulder to steady himself as he slowly raised his other hand to place the chestpiece to the middle of James' chest.

Logan bit his bottom lip and glanced up at James through his lashes as the steady beating of James' heart filtered into his ears. He let out a tiny, almost inaudible moan as he felt the small stirrings of arousal low in his belly and shifted closer to James, leaning forward to press his lips against James' jaw.

James' heart rate sped up slightly at the small touch and he felt a thrill of pleasure shoot through him knowing that he had such an effect on the other boy. Logan felt James' hand land on his side, squeezing gently as Logan dragged his lips down to his neck, mouth seeking James' pulse point. He moaned softly when he found it, feeling the beat of James' pulse against his lips as well as the sound of his heart echoing in his ears. He let out another moan, lips parting to suck gently on the spot, loving the way James' heart rate sped up under his mouth.

James licked his lips, eyes falling shut as he felt Logan's teeth nip gently at the spot before he went back to sucking on it, tongue pressing against the spot every once in a while. The noises Logan made went straight to his groin and he slid his hands down to grip Logan's hips. He'd never seen Logan so turned on by so little and he was a little confused by it but was mainly just as turned on himself by the whole thing. If only because it was Logan.

Logan eventually pulled away from James' neck, chest heaving slightly and eyes dark with arousal as James' heartbeat thundered in his ears. He stared at the bruise he left and swallowed thickly before he glanced at the other boy. He saw confusion swirling in his eyes and felt a flush creeping across his cheeks as he averted his gaze, looking down at James' chest where the diaphragm was pressed firmly against it. He knew he should maybe explain to the other boy what was going on, but he was still too embarrassed by it and James wasn't really pressing for answers so he figured he was good for the time being.

He licked his lips quickly and moved until he was straddling one of James' thighs, pressing his half hard erection down against it while his knee pressed gently against James' jean covered crotch. He rocked gently, hearing James' moan more in his chest than anything else as the other boy's heart seemed to jumpstart, pounding faster than before. The sound went straight to his groin and he closed his eyes, biting back moans of his own he let the steady beat dictate the rhythm of his hips.

James groaned softly, gripping Logan's hips tightly as the other boy's knee applied more pressure to his crotch. He had no idea what was going on with Logan but he didn't care, as long as it kept that expression of pure pleasure on the other boys' face. He reached up, cupping Logan's jaw and thumbing his bottom lip loose from where it was caught between his teeth then ran his thumb across it once more.

Logan opened his eyes and looked at James, mouth parting slightly as he continued to rock against James' thigh, breathing heavily. He slid his hand down James' chest and stomach and shifted back slightly so he could palm James through the thick material of his jeans.

"Fuck," James breathed out, hips jerking against Logan's hand. He grabbed a fistful of Logan's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, lips pressing against Logan's urgently as Logan gently squeezed his growing erection. He let out another groan, gasping against Logan's mouth and let his hand fall to Logan's shoulder.

He let it linger there for a moment before he was placing it on Logan's wrist, closing his hand around Logan's that was holding the stethoscope to his chest. Curiosity got the best of him and he suddenly wanted to know what it was like, wanted to understand what it was about listening to his heart that had Logan more turned on than he'd ever seen him before.

When he pulled Logan's hand away from his chest, Logan made a small noise of protest, sounding almost devastated at the loss. His eyes shot open and he looked at James' desperately, eyes dark and needy. "What-"

"I want to hear too. Can I?" James placed his other hand over Logan's heart for emphasis, feeling it pounding against the palm of his hand. "Please. I just want to know…" he continued when all Logan did was gape at him.

Logan blinked out of his surprise and swallowed thickly, looking into James' eyes to make sure he was being serious and wasn't just trying to tease him. He saw nothing but genuine curiosity there though and he nodded, "Okay," he whispered, letting James take the chestpiece out of his hand. His stomach felt tight with arousal at the thought of James listening to his heart and maybe even liking it.

Logan plucked the earbuds out of his ears and put them into James', watching him intently. James looked at him nervously before he looked down at the chestpiece in his hand, turning it over until he was staring down at the flat side of the diaphragm. He tapped it gently, and Logan let out a small chuckle as he jumped slightly. "Careful," he warned, voice a low murmur and wrapped his hand around James' wrist, guiding him to place the diaphragm against his chest. It was still warm from being pressed against James'.

He exhaled slowly, stomach now tight with nerves as he sat quietly, trying to keep his breathing under control. James stared intently at Logan's chest and he felt his body warm under the gaze, "You think it's weird, huh?"

James glanced up at his face before he was pulling his hand away, reaching up to pull the stethoscope out of his ears. "What?" he asked, letting it hang from around his neck.

"I said, do you think I'm weird."

James shook his head, "No," he said, then laughed softly when Logan looked at him skeptically, "Logan, I talk to my _reflection_. It's not like I can really judge."

"Yeah, but that's just you being you."

"And this is just you being you, too, babe," he said, placing his hand on Logan's chest. "It's not weird."

Logan smiled and shifted so he was completely straddling James' lap. He draped his arms over the other boy's shoulders, leaning in to press their lips together. The fact that James had just completely accept this part of himself that he had always been embarrassed over just made him love James more than he already did.

James' arms went around Logan's waist, pulling him closer before moved his hands to rest against Logan's thighs, rubbing them gently. He opened his mouth immediately when Logan ran his tongue along his bottom lip, his own running along Logan's as the other boy licked into his mouth.

Logan let out a small moan and pulled away, breathing heavily. He dragged his teeth across his bottom lip and glanced down briefly before looking back up at James, "Can I listen to your heart while we have sex?" he asked, licking his lips nervously.

James blinked in surprise at the request, but nodded, "Whatever you want," he whispered, hands going up to grip Logan's hips. He was sure that it was going to be a little awkward, but he didn't care. As long as it made Logan happy he'd do anything for him.

Logan grinned as he unhooked the stethoscope from around James' neck and put it around his own before he wrapped his arms around James neck and kissed him again. "I love you," he murmured against his lips, nipping gently at James' bottom lip.

James just smiled, reaching up to pluck the stethoscope from around Logan's neck and put them in his ears once more, grabbing the diaphragm and pressing it against his chest. And it was okay that James didn't say anything in response, just laid back while pulling Logan down with him because he could hear it in the 'thump thump' of his heart.


End file.
